My Omega
by SugarSkullBunny
Summary: Harry's eighth year is here. He won the war and now is the time that he finds out his ranking. Everyone is positive he'll be an alpha, but Harry knows better. He is submissive in every way, but he hides it. He can't wait to find his alpha.
1. Found

**Before we start, Snape was brought back to life and is now a twenty-five year old. Harry is seventeen. This is at the very beginning of the year. Nobody important died. P.s. Snape is 6'4", which means he's the tallest in the school, and he's a lot more muscular. This is before school even starts.**

**SMUT!!!**

**Yes in the first chapter. Don't judge.**

**All chapters are in Third Person unless said otherwise.**

Finally, it was Harry's final year at Hogwarts. He was now at school as an omega. The word spread fast among the wizarding world as nobody would have thought that he would be a submissive, feminine omega. Harry couldn't wait to find his mate. He wanted a strong one who would protect him.

No matter who the mates are, their relationship is completely legal. If their mate is a student and they're a teacher it didn't matter. Everyone had to accept it. The only other Gryffindor omega was Neville. Once someone is classified as an omega they immediately shrink and get an amazingly feminine body that suits their alpha's.

The alpha's body also correlates to that of the omega's body. Harry is now 5'1", has a pear shape, long, black hair with foamy curls, a tiny 4" cock, and the biggest ass you've ever seen. His scar is gone and now he can dress in feminine clothes and not get made fun of. Today he had on a green dress with black ballerina slippers and black panties.

Harry is getting very impatient for his mate. All of the omega's in school has found their mate, including Neville. He found out that he is mated to Blaise, so they now have their own dorm in Slytherin house. Since Harry was the only omega he had to have his own dorm to make sure no alpha tried to rape him.

Harry was sitting on the couch when his friends came over. They were both betas and chose each other as their mates. Unlike alphas and omegas who had a mate chosen for them, betas got to choose their mate, but they did have rules. They couldn't have a student/teacher relationship and many other things.

They sat beside him while all the others walked around. The alphas looked at Harry with hunger as all of them wanted to be mated to the chosen one. Ginny stomped around angrily because she wanted Harry to be alpha so that she could be his omega, but she got the feeling that she was an alpha. That made her feel better because maybe she was his alpha.

Suddenly Harry and his friends heard a screech. They looked at the window and saw Hedwig with a letter on her leg. She glided down to Harry and dropped the letter. The boy praised her, gave her treats and sent her on her way. He opened the letter to see it was from Professor Snape.

_Dear Harry James Potter,_

_It has come to my attention that you still have an assignment due in my class. I shall expect you here no later than eight. It had better be done!_

_Sincerely,_

_Professor Severus Snape_

Harry glanced at it in shock. He thought he would have forgotten that assignment. He excused himself from the lovebirds and went to his room to get the assignment. It was almost dinner and dinner always ended at seven-thirty. That meant he had to go right there afterward because his classroom was on the other side of the castle.

He put the finished assignment in his cute little bag and headed to the Great Hall.

Once he was there he sat down next to Ron and Hermione. Dinner was over quick and Harry rushed out. One because he didn't want to be late and two because he didn't want to be near Ron and Hermione's lovey-dovey stuff anymore. Ever since they had gotten together they didn't even remember him.

He ran to Snape's room as fast as his little legs could carry him. He had about a minute till eight when he made there. He was panting through his mouth while leaning on his knees, trying to catch his breath. He soon lost it again at a dominant growl. He looked up to see Snape with his eyes pitch black.

Harry submitted nearly right away. He finally sniffed the air and an amazing smell came up his nose. It smelled like different potion ingredients, vanilla, and old books. It was the best smell to him.

Snape had been waiting for Potter to come and give him the assignment he needed, but the boy seemed to be running behind. Right before the clock struck eight a winded Harry burst through his doors. He was panting and looked tired. Snape sniffed and smelled something amazing.

It was rain, strawberries, and chocolate mixed into one. It smelled so heavenly to the man. He knew immediately that this was his mate. He stood up and growled loudly. Harry seemed to have heard it and looked up at him. He seemed mesmerized before whimpering and baring his neck.

Snape was quick to use his wand to shut the doors. He walked over to the boy and held him close. "I finally found you, my little mate."

"A-alpha." Harry was whining and trying to snuggle into him. The first few days he will need to be in permanent eyesight of his mate. Even in the bathroom! Not to mention he will have to be marked and mated as soon as possible. Whenever mates wait too long they start to hurt and eventually die. Also, other unmated alphas will try to get at him so that they can have an omega before the rest.

Snape picked the boy up bridal style while putting the backpack on his own back. "We have to tell Albus so we can get registered and we will completely move you in tomorrow. You will be sleeping in my room tonight, though."

"Yes, Alpha." Omegas, as a part of their instincts, will, pretty much, always call their mate alpha as a sign of submission. Severus made quick work of going to the other side of the castle once again.

He stopped in front of a gargoyle statue and said the password, "Lemondrop." Both of the males rolled their eyes. What was this man's deal with lemon drops? They are disgusting balls of grossness. Severus walked them up the stairs and knocked on Dumb-as-a-door's door.

They heard a gross, "Come in," and went inside. Dumblearse was sitting on his arse with his feet up on his desk and, of course, eating lemon drops. He gave whoever came in a quick glance before doing a double-take. He had really not suspected for his least favorite teacher to come in carrying his most prized pupil.

"Headmaster, we must speak to you about something."

"Sit down, my boy. Sit down." Severus sat down, put the backpack on the floor, and moved Harry to a comfortable position. Once he was done, he looked up at the headmaster.

"I'm just going to get right to the point and say that Harry Potter and I are mates." Dumbledore stared in shock and anger at this news. Harry wasn't supposed to have a mate. Dumbledore was beta as was his chosen mate, Grindelwald. He killed him so that he could be famous and respected. When Potter showed up as an omega he made sure to do everything he could so he didn't have a mate.

He wanted the boy as his own. To be his sex slave and a target for his anger, so he had something to hit. He would still get him though. He wanted that boy so bad. He'd do anything. Severus stood up once more. "We just wanted you to know so you could put it on file so the rest of the school knows. He shall be sleeping in my room tonight and we shall move him in fully tomorrow."

Before Dumbledore could argue they left with the backpack in tow. Snape went back to the other side of the school and to the dungeon. He went to the painting of a snake and said the password, "Royal Omega."

"Why is that the password?"

"We like to treat our omegas like royalty in Slytherin."

"But other houses said that you treat them like slaves and make them call you master."

"No, love. We would never do anything like that. We want you to be free to do whatever you want. Within reason, of course."

"What wouldn't be in reason?"

"Cheating, doing something that will get you hurt, and things like that."

"Oh, okay." Harry quieted down as Severus carried him down to his chambers. No Slytherin was out in the common room, so they got there without trouble. Severus's room was very far from the rest and soundproof as well. It even had a connection to his classroom.

Once everyone knows tomorrow, Harry will be excused from classes for two weeks. Today, they would complete the bond. Severus set his mate on the huge bed, shut, and locked the door. He was going to tell all of the Slytherins tomorrow while Harry slept. All of the Slytherins have always been more accepting of Harry for himself instead of his status as everyone else.

Severus turns back around, only to see his omega whining on the bed. The alpha sniffed the room and growled loudly. His omega had gone into his first heat. Naturally, this triggered his rut into action. He would still take his time though. He wanted everything perfect. The male slowly stalked towards the male. To Harry, he looked like a predator, and he was the prey.

Snape slipped off his shoes, socks, and overcoat before he stopped on the left side of the bed. Well, the left side when you're laying down. He unbuttoned his shirt and slid it off, his abs were as plain as day. Harry nearly drooled at the sight of his mates eight pack. He knew he had a strong alpha, but damn.

Snape slipped off his pants as well but kept on his boxers. Harry was panting hard while imagining his mate's muscular body on his. Snape growled dominantly as his mate's scent got even stronger. Harry whimpered and came. His body was completely submissive at this point.

Snape slowly took off Harry's shoes and dress, groaning at the sight of panties. They hugged Harry in all the right places. Snape slowly took them off and watched as a huge wave of sweet-smelling slick flooded out of his love's hole. The dungeon bat climbed onto the bed, kneeling between Harry's thick thighs.

The male went down and slowly started to kiss up to Harry's lips from his neck. He slipped his lips onto Harry's and kissed him as caringly as possible. He didn't want him to think that he only liked him for sex. Severus trailed down his body, leaving huge hickeys in his wake. He wanted everyone to know Harry was his.

Yes, Severus Snape was possessive, but he knew Harry wouldn't care about it. Severus finally reached his lover's aroused parts and moved his head to the plump butt. One of these days he'd have to get Harry to do 69, but not now. The male stuck his tongue out and started to lick up the slick. It tasted like heaven.

Once the slick was cleaned up he licked the hole where more slick was being produced from. Harry came for the second time. He would not have enough in him to have anything come out again. Severus kept licking and suckling at the virgin hole. Harry made sure to hang on to his virginity like a nun till he met his mate.

Eventually, the professor stuck his tongue into the hole he craved to sink into. Harry came dry for the first time that night. Harry started whining for more after about ten minutes of being eaten out. Severus took that as his cue to start stretching. There was a lot of slick so he knew he didn't need lube.

He slowly stuck a finger in and waited for Harry to get comfortable. He did that for four fingers before pulling them out. He lined up and kissed his love before sinking it in immediately to get it over with. Harry screamed in pain at the large intrusion. Snape had to wait half an hour before he was allowed to move.

Harry moaned under him as he moved slowly. Snape groaned at the tight vice-like hole surrounding his twelve-inch member. He bent down and hugged the tiny boy to his body, protecting him. He continued slowly thrusting, getting closer and closer each minute that passed.

It had been an hour when Snape was about to blow. Harry had already came twice and dry-came five times. In their heat and rut, they completely forgot about a condom. Harry dry-came one last time and Snape buried deep into the plump ass. He bit the juncture between Harry's neck and shoulder on the left side while dumping his heavy load into his love's womb.

His knot would lock them in place for an hour. In this time period, Snape will continually dump multiple heavy loads of cum into him to make sure he's pregnant. Once Snape calmed down he realized what would happen, but didn't try to pull out. If he did, his knot would rip Harry and he wouldn't be able to have children. He couldn't break his baby's heart like that.

After the hour was up Snape looked at his hole to see if there was any blood at all. He waited for that droplet of blood that would show that the breeding failed, but none came. His omega was pregnant. He slowly laid down next to Harry and the little omega snuggled up to him purring like a kitten.

He was happy that he was bearing his alpha's children. Snape was excited too, but he didn't want it to get in the way of Harry's schooling. He snuggled his baby and went to sleep.


	2. Claimed

Severus got up early the next day. He yawned and stretched until he finally laid his eyes on the miracle in his arms. He kissed his omegas head and slowly got out of bed. He made extra sure that his omega didn't wake up.

He went into the bathroom and showered off the excess of last night. He didn't want to stink! He put a towel around his waist and walked into the room. He saw his baby was sleeping while hugging his pillow close.

He growled quietly in approval. He was a very possessive man in many ways. He wasn't going to share Harry in multiple ways. He was going to let him have friends, but Severus had to be within earshot at all times.

He dressed in his usual attire before walking out of the closet. His kitten was waiting for him. The second Harry saw his alpha he jumped up. He fell right back down and whimpered. He hurt so bad. Severus rushed to his omega. He knew it would hurt, but not this badly.

He helped his omega on the bed and realized that Harry didn't smell like him enough. He mostly smelled of sex. What if an alpha thought that Harry was just some whore who would fuck anybody instead of his mate?!

He growled quietly and rubbed against a blushing Harry. He scented him and sniffed to see how it worked. He did smell more like him, but not enough in Severus's eyes. He decided to do what he wanted to wait for later.

He brought his cock out and started to rub it. His Harry squirmed under the alpha male. He wanted to help his alpha. He whimpered and looked at his alpha with kitten eyes. The man couldn't help but coo and fall victim to his mate.

"Go ahead and help alpha, baby. Help your alpha cum on you. Let him claim you with his seed." Harry purred happily and grabbed the huge length in his tiny hands. He rubbed it up and down and lightly sucked on the tip. Severus groaned over his kitten.

Right at this moment, Professor Dumbledore was, reluctantly, telling everyone that Professor Snape and Harry Potter were mates and, even more reluctantly, that Harry was pregnant.

None of the first years knew who Professor Snape was, but they assumed he was a guest professor for when one of the other professors couldn't be there. Classes started today and all first years thought Professor Lee was the Potions teacher.

Severus was getting closer to his high when Harry put his mouth on the tip. He was about to burst. "Take your mouth off, Kitten. Alpha wants to cum on your pretty body. Wants to mark you as his. That way no one tries to take you from me."

Harry did it as soon as possible. He did want anyone but alpha! He jerked his alpha off until a huge load of his cum came pouring down on his body, hard. He was covered by white cum, but his alpha didn't move to clean it.

Severus was going to leave it there till it dried. He wanted his scent to be soaked into him for weeks on end. He didn't care if others found it way too overpowering. He left it to dry before getting a wet rag and washing it off.

Afterward, he picked Harry up and magically filled the tub with warm water that had some healing potions mixed in. He gently laid Harry in and washed him. He didn't want his baby hurting. After the bath, he wrapped him in a warm towel and brought him to the closet.

He sat him down on a little soft bench inside before going to get him an outfit to wear. He grabbed two unneeded objects and turned them into panties and leggings. He then took one of his own buttons up shirts for him.

He was going to make sure he always wore something of his.


	3. Monday

Severus went back to his little mate. Once Harry saw the alpha he jumped up and the towel fell down. Snape liked the view a lot, but, even though they were alone and it was impossible, he didn't want anyone else to enjoy the view as well. He growled lightly and covered him with his own body.

He helped the omega get dressed before taking him to the room. He laid them on the bed and snuggled up to him. They did this every day for the next two weeks.

It was Monday, two weeks after they were announced as mates. Since Harry couldn't be in school anymore because of the baby, he had to join Severus everywhere. He had first years on Mondays, second years on Tuesdays, third and fourth years on Wednesdays, fifth and sixth years on Thursdays, and seventh and eighth years on Fridays.

He had Harry wearing a cute black dress, shoes, and one of his capes.

They headed to the classroom so Severus could set up. He realized he should have left even sooner since the sub rearranged everything. He put everything back and set up in the classroom before going to his supply closet to start on that.

While he was in there, Harry sat on the chair behind his desk. The first years started pouring in close to the start of class.

The first years looked at the omega. They didn't know who he was or why he was there, but he reeked of an alpha. Soon, everyone was seated and watching the omega. Harry just pet his stomach in peace. Some boys thought it would be funny to make fun of the omega.

"Who the bloody hell is that fatty? I pitty the alpha who was forced to be mated to him." Harry heard, but ignored it as best as he could. He lost his smile but kept petting his stomach.

A couple of minutes passed until the room went completely dark. The first years freaked until Severus walked in. He was as dramatic as usual. He turned around at his desk and made his speech. He was about to tell them what they were going to do when one of the boys from earlier raised their hand.

"What is it?"

"Who are you and where's Professor Lee?"

"I am Professor Snape and Professor Lee was the substitute."

"Who is that behind you?"

"That is my mate."

"Why is he so fat?"

Severus stiffened and Harry whimpered. "He is not fat you inconsiderate Gryffindor. He is pregnant and actually underweight for his age. If you don't want a problem, I suggest you shut your mouth."

The first years all shut up at the dark aura. Snape went to the couch and kneeled beside Harry. "Are you okay, my love?"

"I'm okay. Thank you, Alpha." Harry purred and kissed Severus's cheek.

"You're welcome, baby." He kissed his omega's cheek lovingly. He then turned around at glared at his class. "I can assure whatever you've been taught, it was wrong. We must start at the top."

He started teaching immediately. Harry slept through most of it. He was woken by his alpha. "Wake up, baby. It's lunchtime."

"Okay, Alpha." Severus smiled and kissed him. He then picked him up and brought in to the Great Hall. He sat in his seat with Harry in his lap. Most stared at them weirdly, but some thought they were cute.


	4. Bullies

After lunch, the couple only had two more classes left. Severus coddled his little one the whole of lunch until he had to get ready for his intimidating speech. He sighed and hugged Harry tight once more and kissed his cheek.

"I love you, baby."

Harry blushed and giggled while kissing Severus's cheek. "I love you too, Alpha."

With that, Severus, reluctantly, left. He went to his office to hide for the time being. Harry was on a giant, black, fluffy pillow at the back of the room. Severus had a house-elf get it for his love to rest on during classes.

Harry also had one in their quarters and Severus had them scattered around his manor. He knew it was excessive, but he wanted to spoil his baby.

The students came in and some were shocked but others were already told about him. The class went smooth and was only interrupted by a Hufflepuff girl who just wanted to say how pretty she thought Harry was. That made her the favorite of the class.

Harry had fun for most of it. This group needed more help than the others so Severus couldn't be with Harry much. Luckily they didn't brew potions today, only wrote a small essay on it's history, what it's made of, and what it does.

The class went by fast and Harry was just relaxing on his pillow. It had magic that made it comfortable for him at the moment he was using it. Right then it was warm and was gently messaging him. The best part was that all of them had Severus's scent permanently covering them.

Severus gave Harry a kiss before leaving to do his last intro. This time the class was trouble makers of the first years. There were only ten and five belonged to one group. All were Gryffindor's. The other five were a mix of Ravenclaw and Slytherin.

Harry was relaxed on his pillow when a paper plane was thrown at him. He opened his eyes and grabbed it. He looked around but couldn't see where it came from. He saw writing in it and opened it. He teared and laid back down. This time away from them.

He cried quietly while the Gryffindor's snickered quietly. Everyone but Harry jumped as the room went dark and the door slammed open. He made an even bigger and scarier entrance this time. It was his job to straighten these kids out.

The two Ravenclaws just had a hard time pitting their books down long enough to listen. The three Slytherins had accidentally made a mess and were forced into this class after no one believed that it was an accident.

Severus stormed into the room and right to his spot at the front. "I heard you five laughing. So enlighten me. What do you think is so funny?"

All were scared but the leader. She just scoffed and looked at him. "We don't have to answer to you, old man. You're not even the real teacher anyway. Where's Lee?"

Severus got a dangerous look on his face. "I am the real professor, you shall address the substitute as Professor Lee, and I am not an old man. Gryffindor loses twenty points. Ten for insulting a professor and ten for disrespecting a teacher."

That's when he heard quiet sniffling. He turned towards Harry with narrowed eyes. He didn't like how he was curled up and facing away from the class. He especially didn't like how his form was shaking.

He walked over to him and kneeled down. He looked at his face and was filled with rage. His beautiful, precious, fragile omega was sobbing quietly by himself in his corner. "Why is my baby crying?" He asked with an angry yet gentle and quiet voice.

Harry looked up and broke Severus's heart. His eyes were bloodshot, puffy, and pink. Harry just gave him the paper. Severus read it and anyone on that side of the castle could feel his rage.

It was full of notes calling his baby fat, ugly, worthless, unwanted, and much more. Severus didn't even want to think about the other things put on there. He gave Harry a kiss and had the pillow make his scent a calming one. He had to take care of this.


	5. Punishment

Severus stood up fast from his kneeling position. The Gryffindors looked terrified. Even the leader looked scared. He turned towards the front of the room with a glare that could kill.

"Which of you heathens could have written this, I wonder." He stepped to the front of the class and watched as the Gryffindors immediately hid. They were so scared and regretted everything.

That just pissed Severus off even more. Now they feel bad? After they realize their actions had severe consequences? How pathetic. He growled at them.

"All points from Gryffindor, including an extra five-thousand. You will all be accompanying me to the headmaster's office after class."

They whimpered. Their house was going to be so mad at them. Severus snickered at their whimpers. "To think you said all that to a fellow Gryffindor. I wonder what his fellow eighth-year friends will say about that."

They gasped. "He's one of us?"

Severus couldn't help his snicker. "One of you? He represents this entire school. That precious little omega you said all that to just happens to be Harry James Snape nee Potter." He watched as their faces turned to horror.

Harry had fallen asleep peacefully. Severus went on with the class and gave the Gryffindors more homework than anyone else. The Slytherins were sure to tell their house. Severus smirked.

The class ended and the Ravenclaws and Slytherins left. The Gryffindors got ready to follow Severus to the headmaster. Severus got Harry ready and picked him up. He then grabbed the paper and started walking.

The Gryffindors followed slowly, but they kept up with him. They were too scared to drag behind. Severus was quick to lead them to Dumbledore's door.

He barged in and was happy to see all the other teachers. At least Dumbledore wouldn't be able to excuse it.

"Ah, Severus. What may I do for you?"

"These students are in a lot of trouble." No one wanted to deal with Snape at the moment as he has a very dark aura. Well, Harry did. He gave Severus a kiss on the cheek and nuzzled him.

Severus calmed down and everyone was amazed. Especially when they saw the little smile on his face. He looked back with it gone.

"I would like you all to read this note these Gryffindors wrote to my little omega." He handed the closest teacher.

After everyone read it, everyone was angry and Dumbledore looked worried. The teachers were outraged. They were talking about all different types of punishments.

Dumbledore tried to calm them and get the Gryffindors out of punishment. You could feel everyone's anger towards him.

"What do you mean it was a harmless joke?! Harry is an omega! That could mentally damage him for years! Who the fuck do you think you are?!"

Everyone was shocked. McGonagall never yelled nor cussed. Harry whimpered. He didn't like yelling or cussing. Severus tried to calm Harry down. All the other teachers tried too.

Harry calmed down and everyone turned back to Dumbledore. Hagrid stepped forward this time. "I say them hooligans should have half an hour detention with all dere' teachers, e'cept Dumbledore, for the res' of da schoo' year."

Everyone agreed with him. Dumbledore didn't know what to do as everyone followed Severus out and the Gryffindors went back to their house.

Severus was grateful to everyone. Harry shyly waved bye to everyone. They cooed at him and said goodbye to them both. Severus said goodbye to everyone and left for their room.

Severus was so glad the teachers had his back. He thought they hated him and wouldn't even try to help, even if it was for Harry.

Harry cuddled up to his alpha. He wanted to be loved on.


	6. Bath

Severus held Harry close as he made it to their room. He took his little omega to their attached bathroom. Once the door was closed, Harry peaked his head out. "Why are we in the bathroom? Isn't it almost dinner time, Alpha?"

Severus purred at the owner of the innocent and soft voice. "Yes, it is, my dearest. I was thinking we could bathe beforehand. Do you not wish to?"

Harry blushed and ducked his head. "I-I don't m-mind, A-alph-pha."

Severus frowned. "What's wrong, baby? Why are you stuttering?" Harry blushed more. "Awww, are you embarrassed that alpha's going to see you naked?" He said in a cooing tone. Harry nodded slightly. Severus chuckled at it. "That is adorable, sweety. Alpha's already seen your body."

"B-but, I'm pregnant now, and my stomach grew a bit. What if you don't find me pretty."

Severus growled seductively which made Harry whimper submissively. The omega hid in his alpha's chest. "If anything I'd find it sexy. After all, I have a beautiful omega who is getting plump with my children and is all mine. You will be making me a father in four months. Why would I find you to be anything but perfect?"

Harry looked up at him with a happy face and tears pouring out. "You mean it, Alpha?"

Severus cooed at him. "Of course, baby boy. Alpha would never lie to you."

They kissed lovingly before Severus put him down and began to fill the tub. Harry began to undress as to not get bored. He got the shoes and cape off easily, but he had some trouble with his dress. He whimpered sadly as it didn't come off. Severus turned around at the noise and smiled. "Darling, you could have just waited for me to help."

Harry sniffled. "But I was bored and didn't want to bother you."

The professor chuckled at his omega before taking off his dress and panties. "You could never bother me. I live solely to care for you."

Harry blushed and smiled brightly. "It means so much to know I have someone that would, even if they only wanted death, stay alive just for me. I will always be happy knowing you are here to protect me. I can't wait for our child to be born and we can be parents."

Severus kissed his little mate before getting undressed, picking him up, and turning off the water as the tub was full. The dark man made it have plenty of bubbles. He sat down in it and placed Harry on his lap.

The omega sat up in the alpha's lap and played with the bubbles. He splashed the water around; his giggling filling the air. The floor was getting wet, but Severus didn't have it in him to stop him.

Harry settled down a bit later and the bathroom was a mess. He looked around and winced. "Oops." He looked to his mate apologetically. "I'm sorry, Alpha."

Severus smiled lovingly and brushed his fingers on the omega's head. "It's alright, Bunny. Alpha's not mad. You were just having fun after all."

Harry smiled and blushed at the pet name. "Thank you, Alpha."

"No need to thank me."

**(Sorry, it's just a filler. I'll try and get a full chapter out as soon as I can.)**


	7. Friday

After their bath, the couple made their way to the closet and got into their pajamas. They then slipped into their bed and fell asleep immediately. Completely forgetting dinner.

~~~

**_Time Skip_**

Friday morning Harry woke up alone in the bed. His eyes shot open and he quickly sat up. He calmed as he heard the shower going. He laid back down and closed his eyes.

Severus was just finishing his shower. He turned off the water and stepped out of the foggy glass cube. He quickly dried himself off and put a towel around his waist before leaving the bathroom.

He smiled at his seemingly sleeping mate and went to find something to wear. He didn't have any trouble seeing how he always wears the same outfit every day. He had multiple of the same outfit.

Harry had gotten up and followed Severus to find clothes. He chose a long rainbow dress with a slit up to mid-thigh. He decided on bright yellow flats that matched the yellow on his dress to go with it.

Severus had no idea Harry had followed him. He was surprised when he turned around after getting dressed. His pregnant omega was standing there in his short nightgown looking at his outfit choice.

Harry felt his dominant's eyes and turned to look at him. He squeaked as Severus had moved to be face to face with him when he wasn't looking. "Um, can you help me get dressed?" He asked shyly.

Severus chuckled. "Of course, my precious." He began to change his love while he went through what would happen today. "We have seventh and eighth years on Fridays. Three seventh year classes in the morning and two eighth year classes in the afternoon. Luckily the trouble makers don't have their own classes."

Harry was looking down partly shy but also scared. "Umm, what about those Gryffindors from Monday? You haven't had them this whole week for detention, so will you have them tonight?"

Severus stopped and hugged the tiny, shaking body. "I will have them on Sundays. The others all agreed that having all-day detention with me would be a good addition to the punishment."

Harry simply nodded and slowly stopped shaking. Severus let him go and finished changing him into his outfit. "You look gorgeous as always, my dearest."

The omega blushed. "Thank you, Alpha. That's really sweet of you to say."

"Well, I'll be saying that and much more every single day until we pass on."

Harry blushed and giggled. "You really are the perfect alpha."

Severus looked genuinely grateful for the compliment. "Thank you, love. I don't think you know how much that means to me. To have the perfect omega say that to me."

Harry was a little suspicious by this reaction, but also glad that he had Severus as an alpha. "You are more than welcome, my dearest alpha."

"Alright. We should get headed to the great hall before we're late for breakfast." He put one of his capes on his omega and led him out of their room and to the great hall.

~~~

Breakfast was boring. It was just the same ol' warnings and talking about rules. All of the teachers and the Slytherins were all really happy to see Harry. However, some of the first-year Gryffindors were angry at him.

They didn't quite understand rankings yet and they blamed him for getting their friends in trouble and losing them so many points. The others, especially the eighth years, were mad at the first years who caused the ruckus.

All except Ron and Hermione of course. They were too busy with each other to notice what happened. Some best friends they were. That's right, were. Harry was done with them.

Now, on to classes.

~~~

Harry was on his pillow and Severus was in the supplies closet. He still makes an entrance but not as big as the one he does with the first years.

The seventh years poured in and a few waved to him. Obviously, they all knew of him as they were only a year younger. Harry waved back quickly and then went back to his stomach.

Most of the seventh years still remember Snape from before the war and were scared of him. The second he came into the classroom, everything stilled, even the pages of their books were silent.

Severus could feel the tension and did his best to not let it get to his head. He never was willingly with Voldemort. All of the horrible things he did was to make Dumbledore happy with him. Now, he couldn't give one shit what the old coot thought.

~~~

The morning classes went off without a bump. The seventh years grew to trust Severus more and they all adored Harry. They still had to get through the eighth years though.


	8. Obsession

Harry was exceedingly nervous after lunch. The second potions class for eighth years was canceled as barely any wanted to take it. Now Ron, Hermione, and Draco were all in the same class which spelled out trouble.

Ron had to take the class as he kept failing it, Hermione took it because Ron took it, and Draco just loved potions. As far as Harry knew there were no Hufflepuffs, three Gryffindors, two Ravenclaws, and five Slytherins.

The omega really wanted his mate there. Severus seemed to read Harry's mind as he stayed in the room and held his pregnant love in his lap. The elderly man began to stroke the boy's head as he graded his younger students' homework.

All students learn what they need in potions by seventh year, so all of eighth year is a review. He is planning on letting them have some fun and pick their own potions to create and research.

The couple heard the door open and all of the students came into the classroom. The Gryffindors were Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasely, and Neville Longbottom, the Ravenclaws were Luna Lovegood and Cho Chang, and the Slytherins were Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zambini, Pansy Parkinson, and two Harry didn't know.

"Everyone pick a partner and sit with them at a table."

They all listened immediately. Of course, Hermione and Ron went together. Also, Neville and Blaise paired up. Harry understood that as no mates, not even beta mates, liked to be separated from each other. Luna and Cho paired up and then Draco and Pansy. The other Slytherins then sat down.

"As you are in your eighth year, you may choose any potion you wish to study and create each month. The only rules are that I have to approve of them, they must be legal, and you may not break any rules with them. They are to with study only. You and your partner shall work together for the rest of the year. Go ahead and choose this month's potion."

The teams did just that. Right before class was over, Severus stopped them. "Alright, you have had the entire class to discuss this. Come to me with your potion."

Team by team they lined up in front of them. Blaise and Neville were first. "My omega and I have decided on the Draught of Peace."

"Good choice. You have my permission. Get to studying it as soon as possible. Next."

Then came Luna and Cho. "We would like to make Felix Felicis A.K.A. Liquid Luck."

"Fine potion indeed. I give my permission. Next."

The unknown Slytherin said they wanted to make a polyjuice potion. "Alright, but you have to promise to only make it and use it in class." They did and returned to their seats.

This time it was Draco and Pansy at the desk. They smile at Harry laying in their Head of House's lap. "Hello, Harry. Pansy and I would like to make veritaserum."

Harry smiled and waved hello back. "Of course you can. Omega baby, please say hello."

Harry blushed and looked at them. "Hi," he said quickly and quietly. The two beta Slytherins cooed at the omega before leaving.

Finally, Hermione and Ron were up in front. "What would you two like to make?"

"Ronny and I wish to make Amortentia. It's only suiting the most perfect couple make a love potion."

Severus rolled his eyes. "Fine."

Draco just couldn't let it slide. "If you two were the most perfect couple I'd lose hope in all humanity."

The couple turned to him with offended gasps. "How dare you say that?! My beautiful 'Mione and I have a perfect relationship together. We are the spokesmodels for the best couple."

Everyone except Severus and Harry snickered. "Yeah right, Weasel. You two are less in love than you are addicted. You want to know what a truly perfect couple looks like? Look behind you. Professor Snape and Harry are the very definition of in love."

Harry was touched. He smiled and his eyes watered. The omega was so happy to have his alpha beside him. Severus felt the same. He gently squeezed the omega in his lap into his solid chest.

The beta couple simply scoffed at him. "Yeah right, Ferret. If you look at them it's perfectly clear the Goddesses of Love and Life as well as the God of Death messed up. Severus Snape shouldn't have been brought back to life and Harry should have been an alpha to my sister."

Harry was still crying, but now it was out of sadness. Severus was simply angry. He didn't say a word though. The man decided to allow the boys to settle this.

"Don't make me laugh, Redheaded Rat. Professor Snape earned his right to be saved from the clutches of death and Harry has always been an omega. You were just too stupid to see it!"

Ron and Hermione stopped talking and glared at the Slytherin. All of the Slytherins did the same back at them. Finally, the annoying couple went back to their seat.

All eyes were on an angry Severus. "Now that you've finished, you will have all month to work on a paper that goes through everything you have learned about the potion you picked."

He looked around the class with a glare. "Your test shall be at the end of the month and it will simply be brewing your potion perfectly. One partner from each group shall take the potion and the other partner will make sure it's working. I shall have the antidote for each by the end of that day. Class dismissed and twenty points from Gryffindor for conspiracy against a teacher!"

Ron and Hermione went to argue but stopped themselves. Instead, they sighed in exasperation and left with everyone else. Once all were gone, Severus looked at his little, crying omega.

"Oh, my poor baby. Don't listen to those betas. You are perfect exactly as you are."

Harry looked up at the much bigger man. "You really mean it, Alpha? I'm perfect?"

Snape smiled. "Of course, my love. You are the very definition of perfect."


End file.
